


Тени

by green_pastry (Weis)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Series
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weis/pseuds/green_pastry
Summary: Для призрака Сай казался слишком настоящим. Его постоянное присутствие рядом ощущалось сильнее, чем присутствие большинства живых. Хотя они никогда не встречались лично, Акира начал думать, что он знает Сая лучше, чем остальных своих знакомых.





	Тени

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/332192) by [Tea (graychalk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graychalk/pseuds/Tea). 



***  
По заявке «тень великого имени»*  
Пост-канон, несколько лет спустя.  
*** 

– Ему бы это понравилось.  


Акира повернулся, взглянул сначала на Шиндо, а потом на висящий над витриной с антикварными блюдами и горшками свиток с рисунком тушью. Свиток смотрелся бы к месту в обстановке эпохи Хэйан. Акира задумчиво склонил голову, кивнул:  


– Наверняка, – даже не спрашивая, кого Шиндо имеет в виду.  


Уже пару лет как он смирился с тем, что тень Сая навсегда останется рядом с Шиндо – иногда просто поблизости, иногда поглощая его целиком или проникая в крохотные зазоры между ним и Акирой.  


– Я его куплю! – просиял Шиндо и замахал продавцу, который поглядывал на них с сомнением с того самого момента, когда они вошли в магазин.  


Акира вздохнул, повернулся к свитку и нахмурился. Даже теперь ему было трудно сдержать неуемное желание схватить Шиндо и своими руками вытрясти из него ответы. Несмотря на призрачность, Сай был всегда рядом и казался реальнее живых. Хотя Акира не был знаком с ним лично и не знал его истории, постепенно он начал думать, что знает его лучше, чем большинство своих знакомых. Все потому что Шиндо, несмотря на свою граничащую с одержимостью скрытность, с Акирой болтал о нем без умолку.  


Было время, когда Акира считал, что Шиндо отказывается рассказывать хоть что-нибудь о Сае потому что не хочет, чтобы они встретились. Надо признать, это задевало. Но однажды Шиндо вдруг ни с того ни с сего начал о нем говорить – на первый взгляд, безо всякой причины и даже с напускной небрежностью, за которой, однако, ощущалось отчаянье. Будто так он старался его не забыть.  


И совершенно неожиданно Акира обнаружил, что запросто может перечислить то, что Сай любил, что находил забавным и даже представить неясный образ человека без возраста, охваченного детским любопытством и с необычными манерами, которые Шиндо частенько изображал, чтобы было понятнее.  


Все, о чем рассказывал Шиндо, осталось в прошлом и Акира начал верить, что хотя сам Сай исчез, тень его не исчезнет никогда. Она лишь разрасталась, становясь все больше похожей на человека, с которым, как казалось Акире, он был хорошо знаком.  


– Тойя-а-а! – судя по укоризненно-нетерпеливому тону, Шиндо звал его уже не один раз.  


Он не успел ответить – Шиндо закатил глаза и потащил его к выходу. В другой руке он держал бумажный пакет со свернутым свитком.  


– Шиндо, хватить меня тащить, как на аркане! – пожаловался Акира, но руки отнимать не стал. – Я и сам могу идти.  


Вместо ответа тот показал ему язык и толкнул входную дверь. Солнечный свет на мгновение ослепил их. Акира прищурился, заморгал, прогоняя возникшие перед глазами пятна. Повернувшись к Шиндо, он разглядел его нежную, довольную улыбку и вдруг представил рядом с ним высокого мужчину, тоже ослепительно улыбающегося.  


Иногда ему казалось, что он даже может его услышать:  


– Ну же, Хикару, скажи, что у тебя в пакете? Это мне? А можно посмотреть?

**Author's Note:**

> * Только имени тень великого (stat magni nominis umbra (лат.) «вот он стоит – тень великого имени»), – отрывок цитаты из поэмы «Фарсалия» автор: Лукан Марк Энний.


End file.
